1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electric hand tools, and relates more specifically to the locking mechanism of an electric hand tool which automatically locks the transmission shaft of the electric hand tool when electricity is cut off, thereby enabling the electric hand tool to be operated manually.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When to use an electric hand tool for example for example a hand drill manually, the transmission shaft must be locked. Conventionally, a locking pin is used to lock the transmission shaft. There is known an electric hand tool having an electrically controlled locking mechanism for locking the transmission shaft. However, this electrically controlled locking mechanism is complicated in structure, and wears quickly with use.